


tomorrow

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [52]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Excitement, Fluff, M/M, Pre series, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Shatt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Tomorrow we’re off planet!”





	tomorrow

“Can you believe it?” Matt asked as he looked over at Shiro, the pilot giving him a smile. “Tomorrow it’s finally happening. We’re going into space, to Kerberos.”

 

Shiro loved the excitement in Matt’s voice. He himself had been over the top when it came to excitement before his first trip into space, and was grateful that Matt would be able to experience the wonders of it. And this wouldn’t be a standard mission either, they would travel farther out in space than any humans ever had, if would be written down in the history books. And he would share this with Matt.

 

So he nodded.

 

“Yes, we are. I can’t believe it either.”

 

“I know right? Tomorrow we’re off planet, on our way to a place no human had ever been to before. We’re going to explore completely new things, and we’ll do it together, you and me. And well, my dad.”

 

The man laughed as Matt remembered that Sam would accompany them on the journey.

 

“It’s going to be a life changing journey for sure.”

 

He pressed a kiss onto Matt’s lips, and closed his eyes as the bliss hit him, the kiss feeling like electricity all over him. And as they parted, he smiled.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow okay, now go spend the night with your family. I love you Matt.”

 

“I love you too, Takashi.”


End file.
